


Story of our love

by APHBrussels



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Gay Male Character, Implied Mpreg, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: A short Tadase X Kukai story (past Mpreg mention) Amaya and Hoshi belong to a rp partner on DA.





	Story of our love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowieskye (DA)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snowieskye+%28DA%29).



I walk down to the cold streets of the neighborhood I live in. It is not very surprising that it is very cold though since we are in the middle of the winter and there had justt fallen a serious amount of snow. Or to the standards from what we are used to in a small village like this.

I burried my nose and mouth into my scarf to keep them from freezing shut. Since I am a little neasily days like this aren’t the must of fun but my grandmother needs her medication and I need to get to the phamasist which is a few blocks away in the insane weather that is going on right now. My hands which I had allready gloves on where tucked into the pockets of the thick jacket I was wearing right now. It was I think out of a weird fear that they would feeze of if I didn’t do this. Which is very silly, I know but tell my brain otherwise.

Kiseki, my small chara sat on my left shoulder but was moving closer and closer to my scarf every time that I looked to check on the little guy. The last time I did check, he was almost in my scarf which is very funny to look at to be honest.

Kiseki the little king, which I sometimes call him to annoy him was wearing a little scarf and gloves as well while being rolled up in his small cape, though he still managed to have it cold. We call him little because compared to the others he is one of the smallest and well his ego compencates for that.

Personally I don’t really mind that he is hiding in my scarf since I know that he desperatly tries to keep himself warm even though it seems that it wasn’t helping as much as he hoped it would. I smile at Kiseki on my shoulder, which I barely could see anymore. The only thing I could still see of him was his little crown that popped from above the scarf. He looks up and return a small smile.

 

” You could have stayed at home you know? It isn’t a long walk and I wouldn’t be gone for that long. Now you are going to get a cold while you could have stayed somewhere warm.” I asked the purple haired chara.

The little man shook his little head, well more like a boy than a man but he said that he is an adult. I don’t know if I really can believe him on that, I don’t know when a chara becomes an adult.

I stopped walking and looked at him while we held this conversation, it is nice to look at people while you are talking to them and it is more polite than just look away. Kiseki than spoke up, it was the first thing he had said since we had left the house.

“I can’t always stay at home when you go outside the house …” My expression softened when I saw the look on the chara’s face. I could understand why he feels this way though. That is why he didn’t have to say more than just that mere line.

He is a part of me after all, He is what I had dreamed of to be when I was younger. Even when I choose to fill that in a different way that that he agreed on it. He slightly changed after that, I think that is because of my dream that had changed. It is just a theory though but I think it is very plausible.

He would feel bad if I always leave him at home all the time, that is normal even for humans it would be like that. You don’t like it either when someone you love always leaves without you so I understand the feeling he is having now. But when I look at it from another perspective it is that I don’t want him to catch a cold from being in this kind of weather. I get worried sick when he does.

When the conversation that lastest a little ended, I started walking again. I looked in the distance and saw a figure standing on the sidewalk. When I got closer there started to creep a blush on my face, since I started to be able to make out who the person in the distance was. Amu picked Ikuto a few years ago from the guys she really liked.

And I am not mad at all that she has picked him, if she loves him I am more than happy that she picked him. I want her to be happy and if that is with someone else than I gladly let them go.

The others who she had like in the past had either allready found someone they loved or found it not long after she told us that she has finally been able to pick one guy out of the five she liked.

In my case it was slightly different since, yes I did find someone who I loved even more than I loved her but the thing is that I was never able to confess to that person. The reason is that I don’t know that he feels that way for me and I just don’t want to ruin the friendship that has been going on for so many years now.

Just as I started thinking of the person I love, I saw him running over to me. Which with this weahter conditions would be be impossible to so since it is way to slippy for that and the snow wouldn’t allow either way, but weirldy enough he managed to pull it of.

“Yo Tadase.” The brunet said as he managed to get over here with serious effort, that was clearly audible since he was out of breath when he reached me. Yet he still had a big grin on his face as he looked at me.

”Hello Souma-kun.” I replied shortly and tried to hide my face even more in the scarf to prevent him from seeing the redness of my face, which now I think of it I could also have said that it was from the freezing cold I was in. It was to late for that now anyway. Most people would say that the damage had allready been done.

“It’s cold today isn’t it?” He said looking down at me because I happend to be significantly smaller than the male standing in font of me and smiled and little. I nodded lightly as a response.

”Let’s go Tadase~!.”He exclaimed while he grabbed my wrist but just as he wanted to turn around he slipped over a small puddle of ice that he had happend to miss when he ran over to me. He felt on his back on the ground with me right on top of him.Lucky for us there was enough snow to not make it to bad of a fall to the ground. His lips touched mine and I blushed while I got up. And well after that I started stuttering and funny enough that is how our relationship started.

That was quite a few years ago and now we are both two happy adults who are going to marry soon, whit two amazing kids and a third one who will join us very soon.

I look up to see my future husband enter the room while holding the twins in his arms. They are like two years old now and Kukia is very strong and carefull with them. I am not worried at all by this. I trust him with them. I smiled warmly at the sight of the three of them and that didn’t go unnoticed by my cheerfull lover, who grinned when he saw me smile.

“MOMMY!!” Amaya and Hoshi said after Kukai had put them down and that they came running to me. I hugged the two of them and placed a small kiss on their foreheads which from the giggle I always get they seem to love a lot.

“Hey sweetie how are you two doing?” Kukai smiled and place a kiss on my forehead. He doesn’t kiss me on the lips when the two of them are around but I don’t mind at all. If he doesn’t want to, I am not going to force him to do so. I also love the nickname a lot, it is cliché I know but that doesn’t make me love it any less than I do now. “We are doing fine Kukai.” I said and placed one of Kukai’s hands on my tummy. “We are going to be one happy family.” Kukai smiled and hugged the three of us or well counting the baby four. ”Yes one happy family for forever.”

And this everyone was the start for a very happy family of very loving and caring people who love each other and will continue to do that untill the very end of all of them. But our story doesn’t end here of course.

I hope you will join us on our next stage where a new character will come into this happy family.


End file.
